How to Feel Again
by TRikiD
Summary: Clare is the daughter of the late Frisk, who freed the Monsters and amended their friendship with the Humans. But what she doesn't know is that her family holds a dark secret, and only a little flower can show her the light.
1. Prologue

How to Feel Again

Prologue

When the Monsters arose from their underground prison, the Humans on the surface didn't know what to think. Most had heard the stories of the War of Humans and Monsters, and they were even more terrified when they heard that the Monsters were planning on staying.

But then Frisk came along; despite only being a child at the time, she surprised the Human race with her knowledge of Monsters and her bond with them. It was that friendship that helped the Humans look passed the unique exterior of Monsters kind, and eventually warmed up to them to create a new era of peace. Another outcome was the Delta Core, an organization created by Toriel and Frisk to oversee all events and feats concerning Humans and Monsters.

Though, that didn't mean everything was completely sunshine and rainbows. Frisk and the rest of her friends knew that Mount Ebott wouldn't just disappear, and neither would some of the rebel Monsters that still despised Humans; they spread fear across the nation, and even murdered a few humans to prove their point.

But the Delta Core knew they had to be mindful as to how to deal with the rebels, leaving them with the petty choices of capturing and interrogating. The only problem was, none of them would ever talk.

"We can't keep doing this. We need to do something," Asgore began firmly, as he and the rest of the head of Delta Core sat down to discuss matters in the office of their grand estate.

"I say we go out there and kill the suckers already! Nyah!" Undyne exclaimed violently, conjuring a spear and stabbing the table.

"B-But that w-w-would send th-the tranquility downhill. W-We can't r-r-risk it," Alphys timidly pointed out.

"I SUGGEST A PEACE OFFERING. THEREFORE, I OFFER UP MY SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus didn't hesitate to say.

"not ta critique, bro, but that ain't gonna be enough," Sans added lazily, slouching in his seat with his eyes lidded, seemingly being the least interested.

"Which is why we should take action!"

"We didn't get where we are now with the Humans via 'action', Undyne," Toriel calmly protested with air quotes.

"P-P-Perhaps we sh-should…spy o-on them?"

"OOH, YES, LET'S BE SPIES. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, VOLUNTEER AS TEAM CAPTAIN."

"sounds fun. let's do it."

"We're not here to have fun. We're here to ensure the safety of everyone's future—but being more patient may be our only chance."

"Being patient was what kept us trapped in the Underground, Asgore. We all suffered because of it, and we won't make the same mistake again." Asgore noticeably shrunk and went quiet under the anger of his ex-wife's tone.

"She's right, Your Majesty," Undyne began with a sneer, "We all kept hoping for another Human to fall down and give up their Soul, but that didn't happen. Need I remind you of how The Barrier was really broken?"

"It was Flowey," a tiny voice entered the room before anyone could answer, and they immediately knew it was their precious ambassador, "He broke The Barrier when he could've killed us all and taken our Souls for himself."

"What are you doing up, Frisk? You should be in bed," Toriel gently stated, crouching down to get eye level with Frisk.

"But I don't have school tomorrow. I can stay up a bit, and I wanna help," Frisk informed.

"that's nice, kid, but this is grown up stuff. sorry," Sans pointed out and shrugged.

"So? You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me. I fought for your freedom, so the least you can do is let me get a say in protecting you!"

"Damn, you're real persuasive for a fourteen-year-old," Undyne admitted with a chuckle, "Alright, Frisk, what'cha got in mind?"

Frisk instantly smiled and put on a determined face, "Well…what's the one place we haven't checked for rebellious activity?" The monsters remained silent, as their eyes darted around in wonder.

Eventually, Frisk finally gave them the answer, "Mount Ebott. They're probably holed up in there."

"I-If I w-w-wanted to hide…I-I would pick the l-l-last place m-my enemies least e-expect, too," Alphys admitted.

"It seems legit. What do you think?" Asgore asked Toriel, his brow quirked in curiosity.

"I agree. Perhaps returning to Mount Ebott will give us some answers," Toriel confirmed with a nod.

* * *

 **Based on the title, can you tell how this story is going to go yet? If not, trust me, it's a doozie:)**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Promises

Chapter 1 - Promises

The Delta Core spent years scavenging around Mount Ebott, too afraid to delve into what could be the heart of their enemy's stronghold. They couldn't risk it, so they took precautions by placing sentry stations all around the base of the mountain.

Frisk was second-in-command of the stations and guards, next to Undyne, but she couldn't always be around to help with the observation; the hero to all Monster kind recently started college, which kept her quite busy, aside her duties as ambassador.

Being the closest thing she had to a mother, Toriel instantly noticed Frisk showing sign of worry and fatigue. So, in an attempt to calm her adoptive daughter, Toriel took Frisk to the mall for some relaxing and bonding.

"Ok, Toriel, I know you. What's this really about?" Frisk questioned with a smirk.

"What? Can't I treat you once and a while, Child?" Toriel protested defensively.

"You can't me 'Child' anymore, I'm eighteen. So, ha!"

Toriel chuckled, "You're actually quite young compared to me. Don't you know how old I am?"

"No…"

"I'm well over two-hundred years old, so I have the authority to call you 'Child' as much as I like."

Frisk shrugged, "Fair enough. So, since I'm stuck here with you, where to first?"

"You clearly need to relax. I was thinking a spa day would do the trick."

* * *

Undyne was checking with the sentries to see if they had any information about suspicious activity or monsters passing by. Unfortunately, none of her guards had seen anything; that is, until she came upon the final sentry station.

"I suspect you haven't seen anything either, have you, Private Draco?" Undyne asked matter-of-factly, as an armor-clad Snowdrake stood stiff before her.

"Actually, I have something to report, Captain," Draco informed, "The gaping hole at the top of the mountain has been sprouting vines."

"You mean the hole that Frisk and other previous Humans fell through?" Undyne urged with great curiosity.

"Yes, Captain. Shall I look further into it?"

"No—stay down here until further notice, but don't hesitate to come to me if you see anything else."

"Of course."

With that, the Undyne left with heavy thoughts on her mind, setting off to inform the Delta Core. But after he was sure she was gone, Private Draco dropped his weapon and removed his armor, and sprinted up the mountain. He soon arrived at the hole he mentioned earlier, and it was true that there were thick green vines growing around its entrance.

But as Draco peered down, he saw that the vines were far thicker the further they went down, and red thorns had even started to grow at the base. The Snowdrake carefully grabbed and vine and climbed down, sinking into the darkness while the light of the sunlight grew dimmer.

Once Draco reached the bottom, he approached the source of the vines. At the opposite end of the dark cave, a small flower with golden petals awaited, its stem hunched over and its petals drooping.

"Did you get her attention?" the flower asked, its face still hidden within the curtain of petals.

"Yes. She's on her way to the Delta Core as we speak," Draco replied firmly.

"Good…I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up."

Draco grinned evilly, "But you'll continue for as long as _He_ needs you to."

The flower scoffed and finally looked up, revealing pitch black eyes with the exception of glowing red slits for pupils, " _He_ doesn't know what he's gotten a hold of. One wrong move, and you're all in trouble. That, I can promise."

"Whatever you say, Flowey," Draco mocked before heading over to the vines and climbing back up, leaving Flowey alone to contemplate his true intentions.

* * *

Frisk reluctantly took Toriel's advice to go to the spa, but she realized it was really worth it when they were both leaning back in massage chairs while getting pedicures.

Out of nowhere, Toriel heard Frisk giggle like a little school girl, and she quirked a brow when she saw that she was texting again.

"Who's that?" the old goat inquired.

"Oh, j-just a friend," Frisk nervously replied, blushing and pushing some hair out of her face. Toriel hummed and smirked knowingly, but then her own phone started ringing and she didn't hesitate to answer.

"Hello? Oh, hi, Undyne…you what? …In the mountain?" Frisk couldn't help but eavesdrop, and she grew worried when Toriel looked at her in concern.

"We'll be right over," Toriel confirmed and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Frisk asked out of worry.

"One of the guards reported vines growing at the top of Mount Ebott."

Frisk's eyes widened with realization, "Do you think it could be Flowey?"

"I'm not sure. But whoever it is, we need to take precautions."

* * *

Toriel and Frisk hastily made their way back to meet up with the rest of the Delta Cora, who had already heard from Undyne, and they were a bit shaken up as well.

"I suspect it could be Flowey," Asgore pointed out.

"That's what I said, so I think I should confront him," Frisk added.

"What?" Undyne and Toriel asked in unison.

"I've fought and beaten him before. Why should this time be any different?"

"W-Well, this t-t-time is clearly… _w-way_ more dif-fferent," Alphys protested, "For one, w-we're not even c-completely sure…if it's really F-Flowey. And m-more importantly…we haven't come up w-w-with a strategy as to how…we're going t-to stop whoever it is."

"OH, THAT PART IS SIMPLE: SEEK, CAPTURE, DESTROY," Papyrus simply stated.

"that's not what they meant, pap," Sans blatantly added.

"Exactly. I have a plan, anyway—I'll go talk to him," Frisk demanded.

"That's too dangerous. We can't possibly send you out to do that alone," Toriel argued.

"You won't have to. I never said you guys couldn't come with me—just that you should hang back a bit while I get his attention."

"That's all fine and dandy, but what if he kills you before you get the chance?" Undyne questioned in anger.

"He wouldn't do that. I know him—he's better than that."

"And if he isn't?" Asgore pointed out.

Frisk didn't have anything else to say to that, as her eyes sunk to the floor in defeat.

"A for effort and all, Kid, but you should really let the professionals handle it. If it's safe, then we'll call you," Undyne explained before leaving the room, not even giving Frisk the chance to respond.

Even though they didn't say anything else, it was clear by the looks of their faces that they agreed with Undyne. Frisk knew this. She eventually left the room in a huff, leaving Toriel behind with guilt, wishing there was something she could do to make her precious metaphoric daughter feel better.

* * *

That night, Toriel baked her famous Cinnamon Butterscotch Pie, and she brought a fresh slice up to Frisk's room in hopes it would cheer her up. She knocked on the door.

There was no response at first, making Toriel fear Frisk might already be asleep.

"Come in," a voice finally came, and Toriel sighed in relief while opening the door.

"Thought you might like some pie," the old goat offered, as she sat down on Frisk's bed and set the plate down on the nightstand; she wanted to give Frisk some space while she was sitting on the window sill, and her eyes were fixated on her cell phone again.

Toriel grinned, "Texting again?"

"Yup," Frisk simply replied, but she suddenly gasped at the new text on the screen.

"What is it?"

"Omg, I can't believe it!" Frisk was ecstatic. "The most popular guy in school just asked me out to the Fall Dance!"

Toriel was surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah!"

"And when is this Fall Dance?"

"Tomorrow night." Frisk's smile was large and bright, but it soon faltered. "You think I should go?"

"Of course I do," Toriel firmly yet softly replied while standing, "You're young and you should enjoy life while you can, not worrying about being knee-deep in ambassador business or dealing with enemy Monsters."

"But what about the threat in Mount Ebott? What if you need my help?" Frisk asked.

"We'll be fine, Frisk, I promise—just as long as you promise me that you won't worry about us."

Frisk sighed and smiled in defeat, "I guess I can't argue with that."

"You should never argue with your mother, anyway. Now, come here." The eighteen-year-old suddenly found herself wrapped in Toriel's massive arms, but her embrace was soft, nonetheless.

* * *

 **Things seem to be going Frisk's way, but how much longer until it all goes downhill?**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
